Stuff is Happening Here!
by neon-zorra
Summary: Sorry about the title. As specified in the first chapter, I don't know where this is heading. To suggest something, write it up in a review!  Thusly, I'm confused as to the genre.I will consider writing it in. As it stands, this centers on Gert and Molly.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic. I want to do something freakish, but then again how would Naruto and Sailormoon fall in love? And there would just be so many power struggles.  
...Domestic disputes would be awesome, though. Seriously, can you imagine all the ninjitsu and heart-honeymoon-stardust bladdityblala that would... Okay then.

Clearly the following story may be somewhat aimless. But I am bored and open to suggestions, so review if you see potential, and I'll consider working what you say into the story.

"Gert, are we there yet?"

"Not yet kid."

"...When you say that you remind me of that freaking chowderhead, Wolverine." Molly pulled her pet rock-shaped hat down over her ears. She wish she hadn't lost all of her hats at the last hideout, but she only managed to pull out a few before it was totally engulfed in flame. They had to get out, quick.

Despite the fact that they had been the ones to set the fire.

Gert studied the map. Then she looked at her surroundings. A howling sound arose off in the distance. "I wish that Old Lace was here."

Silence. Old Lace was with the others. They had been separated. The authorities had been on them so quickly, there was barely time to plan... they set fire to the base, to get rid of any evidence... Now Gert and Molly were all alone in the desert, searching for some way to New York City. "Why the hell did we have to choose a place so far away from our base to meet up if something went wrong?"

"'Cause then we can get help from other superheroes, like the Avengers." Molly was digging around in the backpack. "Alriiiight, my favorite cereal!"

Gert sighed. "Too bad that was so long ago... now we know they would be of no help to us runaways..." She berated herself mentally for having allowed them to be so unprepared. She was supposed to be the skeptical one, and where was she left now?

"The middle of the desert," Molly mumbled.

Gert looked up sharply. It was like... no. Think skeptical. "Alright, Molls, gimme the bag." She reached out her hand.

"Hah, that is Princess POWERFUL to you!" Molly brandished her arm as though it was Ultraman's cannon, or something. She struck a pose.

Gert gave her a look that stank of being unimpressed, and mildly amused, but in a "This is futile" sort of way.

Molly pouted and threw the bag to her, half-heartedly.

Her face cleared, her eyes squinting with the sincerity of a genuine smile. "Well, if there were any choice, I still would have chosen to be with you on this trip, Gert."

Gert smirked to herself as she replaced the bag across her back. "You're still not getting any cereal, Molls."

"Awwwwwwwwww..."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined, it did shine, so brightly, so morning-ly, like poetry, and it did blind Gertrude first thing in the morning. "Augghh..." She grit her teeth and slit her eyes in rebellion of the desert sun. 

"Molls..." Gert shifted to her side, and found the sleeping bag next to her empty. Her whole body was thrown into a panic, and she jolted to her feet "Molls?! MOLLY!!"

Behind her came a shuffling sound, and a small body stumbled against her "Argh, Gert, 'M right here... Don't have to freakin' yell..." 

Gert fell on her ass with relief. She put her hand to her forehead, and a wave of despair swept over her anyway. What if they couldn't get to New York? What if the police, or the avengers, or some other overly-hyped group of adults got a hold of the others? Her body shuddered. 

"S'okay, Gert..." Molly rubbed her eyes. "I'm okay, I just went for some water." 

"It's... not that..." Gert took her glasses off and cleant them. 

"I know, but don't worry... we'll find them." Molly pulled her panda hat over her eyes and peered at the sun. In her honey-brown eyes a purple sheen glinted, for a second. 

"I hope so, Molly."

"Definitly. Besides, you woulda felt something through your bond with Old Lace if something happened to them, right?" Gert nodded. Molly had strange flashes of insight for such a kid, and one with a hyperactive personality, no less.

Gert rolled their sleeping bags up tight and clicked them into the napsack. Molly pulled out the box of cereal sneakily and stuffed some into her mouth.

"Tho... whut 're we gunneh do dow?" Molly said in a way that can be inaccurately described as graceful. Gert laughed lightheartedly at the silly expression this created on Molly's face.

She thought for a second, and her purple hair lay still against her head in the windless air. It was a rather violent shade in the early morning sunlight.

"Walk." She stood facing the sun, east, towards New York. 

"Noooo-oooo, can't we catch a train or something?" Molly threw her fists into the air. "We could be like hobos! We need a spotted handkerchief, though... and a stick." 

Gert looked on warily to the distance. "Molly, do you SEE any train tracks? Honestly?" She wanted to add that sticks and handkerchiefs would be just as hard to come by; If they had been able to find them last night, they would have been incredibly useful for starting a fire. 

Molly stopped her ranting for a second and looked frazzled. "Well, no, but... I just know that there is gonna be one soon. We're in the wild west!" She began to run around in a skipping motion, imitating that of a horse. Gert physically wilted, wondering how it was that Molly managed to suck the energy out of those around her and put it to her own use. She thought she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye.


End file.
